Ecarts
by June Ange
Summary: D'après un challenge d'Haldol ( sur le site: something-blue.site.voila.fr). Buffy et Angel. Milleu saison 3. Désir, passion... frustration et... Faith!
1. Partie 1

**Ecarts**

Thème : Je reprends les termes d'Haldol… Pourquoi en rajouter puisqu'il le dit si bien…

« L'idée dit : "tu me veux ? Tu me prends". Milieu saison 3. Angel et Buffy freinent leur passion mais ils flirtent avec le danger que provoque leurs désirs respectifs. Disons que Angel a plus de maîtrise de lui que Buffy, dont le corps (nature de Tueuse) devient douloureux en raison de ses besoins insatisfaits. Personne ne peut comprendre la frustration aiguë de Buffy... sauf peut-être une autre Tueuse... Faith (pas encore passée "du côté obscur de la force") va profiter des égarements de Buffy pour prendre le contrôle sur elle : juste, pendant une nuit, profiter de son corps et lui donner ce dont elle a besoin : la jouissance. »

**  
**

**PARTIE I**

« Non, … non Buffy…, attends… il faut qu'on s'arrête » souffla t'il en dégageant ses lèvres de celles de la tueuse.

Angel attrapa les poignets de la jeune fille qui s'étaient immiscés sous sa chemise. Ses mains tremblaient, il sentait que son désir, son envie le submergeait. Ils étaient tous les deux à moitié couchés sur le canapé du vampire.

La peau nue de Buffy irradiait son corps le brûlant presque, suppliciant son âme. La jupe de la jeune femme était remontée sur le haut de ses cuisses et ses cheveux blonds détachés sur ses épaules lui donnaient l'air d'une lionne.

Jamais il ne l'avait senti si tendue. Son odeur, son désir emplissaient la pièce d'une fragrance douce et électrisante. Elle était déjà presque nue contre lui et le voulait si fort qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Angel sera ses poignets plus fort et la repoussa de l'autre côté du divan. La forçant à s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir.

Jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Si sure d'elle, magnifique. Il était troublé. Perdu dans ses pensées, il baissa les yeux et commença à reboutonner lentement sa chemise, quand il l'entendit se lever brusquement. Elle avait pratiquement sauté du fauteuil et maintenant marchait bruyamment dans la pièce.

Angel leva les yeux vers elle. Ses mains étaient crispées sur ses hanches. Son visage dur et fermé. Son chemisier toujours entrouvert laissait deviner ses courbes. Elle semblait furieuse. Furieuse qu'il la repousse, qu'il la laisse ainsi pantelante, énervée, demandeuse. Son corps entier raidi par l'attente. Sa force, son appétit de tueuse était en éveil. Comme un animal à l'affût. Ses muscles étaient tendus, prêt à la lutte, emplis de désir.

C'était différent de la première fois où elle l'avait désiré, différent de la nuit où il l'avait prise. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle le voulait d'une façon impérieuse.

Elle voulait se donner totalement à lui, devenir son amante, plus de tabous …, plus de peurs…

Elle voulait profiter de ses mains expertes et tout apprendre dans ses bras. Elle deviendrait une élève obéissante et avide d'expérience entre ses mains. Elle voulait ce corps à corps, cette bataille, elle voulait prendre le dessus sur lui, sur le vampire qui est en lui, et il le savait.

Tu me repousses alors que je donnerais tout pour toi, que je ferais n'importe quoi.

Ça fait des mois qu'on joue à ce petit jeu tous les deux, qu'on se tourne autour, qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on s'entraîne. Je veux plus que ces corps à corps. J'ai tant de plaisir à me battre, à te sentir contre moi.

Sentir l'adrénaline monter, l'excitation. Sentir ta sueur, ta puissance, prendre le dessus sur toi.

Je sais que tu me veux, que tu me désires. Je sens ton envie de moi. Tout ton corps me réclame, m'excite…

Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

Je veux plus que nos tristes baisers. A chaque fois que tu m'embrasses je voudrais mourir.

Je me perds chaque jour un peu plus dans mes désirs. Je veux que tu me touches, que tu me caresses, que tu me donnes ce dont j'ai besoin.

Je me sens mal.

Je n'arrive plus à penser, à me raisonner. Je ne le supporte plus. Je suis tendue depuis des jours et mon corps me fait mal.

Angel j'en peux plus, j'ai envie de crier, de hurler. C'est trop dur. Je t'en prie…

Tu es là en face de moi, belle et furieuse. Magnifique. Tu es folle, tout simplement folle.

« Buffy, il ne faut pas ... Je ne veux plus … Je sais que tu comprends… ce n'est pas possible… »

Tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une égoïste. J'en peux plus. Je perds pied.

« … je perdrais mon âme et je te ferais du mal… Je ne veux pas revivre ça… Je ne veux pas redevenir un monstre…»

Tu vas me rendre folle, je n'arrive plus à penser à autre chose. Et pourtant c'est vrai… je ne veux pas avoir à te tuer de nouveau. Je ne le pourrais pas.

« … je pense que tu ferais mieux de partir »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, tu sais… j'ai besoin de… réfléchir et je préfèrerais que tu partes. Comprend moi Buffy, je t'aime mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis… »

Angel se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il la fixa d'un regard suppliant et son visage se radouci.

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura : « Oui, tu as raison… moi aussi je me sens perdue… je vais rentrer … excuse moi. » Lentement la tueuse reboutonna son chemisier et rassembla ses cheveux. Elle le contourna sans le regarder et ramassa son sac de cours. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Je t'aime Buffy. »

La tueuse se retourna, le regarda droit dans les yeux. Un petit sourire triste s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais » dit-elle en tremblant.

Elle se retourna et Angel entendit, alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la nuit, un murmure : « moi aussi ».

**Suite**


	2. Partie 2

**PARTIE II**

La nuit était fraîche et pourtant Buffy ne sentait pas entrer en elle, telle de petites aiguilles, l'humidité de l'air. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle avait quitté Angel à présent. Mais son corps, son esprit étaient encore parasités par les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties. Son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines, réchauffant son corps et embrumant son esprit.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas se retenir? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, comme Angel, être raisonnable ?

Bien sûr qu'elle avait fait une erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû penser qu'ils pourraient faire comme si de rien était. Jamais elle n'aurait dû dire à Angel qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de faire l'amour alors que tout son corps le réclamait.

Elle avait été stupide de penser que cette nuit, cette unique nuit ne se reproduirait pas.

Jamais.

Comment pouvait-elle mentir à se point ? Mentir à ses amis en leurs soutenant que rien n'était plus comme avant et qu'ils avaient tort de s'inquiéter. Mentir à Angel en lui disant qu'elle n'en avait pas envie, pas besoin… Alors que tout en elle criait le contraire.

Et comment pouvait-elle se mentir à elle-même, alors que, tous les jours, elle ne pensait qu'à le retrouver pour se blottir contre lui et partager son sommeil. Alors que, tous les soirs, elle mentait à sa mère et à Giles afin de le retrouver au manoir pour s'entraîner.

S'entraîner… encore un mensonge.

N'importe qui les observant pouvait se rendre compte qu'ils faisaient tout sauf se battre. Ils échangeaient bien quelques coups mais tout n'était que prétexte à se toucher, à sentir la force du désir de l'autre, se frôler… s'embrasser.

Ses baisers étaient si doux… Si tendres au départ, comme s'il hésitait. Comme s'il avait peur que par ce simple contact il puisse se perdre en elle.

Mais sentir son corps d'homme contre elle. Ses mains dans son dos la serrant, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Sentir son érection naissante contre elle ne faisait qu'abraser son désir, son envie de lui.

Elle se sentait mal.

Mal dans son corps qui le réclamait sans cesse, elle ne trouvait plus le sommeil … Mal dans son âme se culpabilisant tout les jours un peu plus.

Comment pouvait-elle oublier si facilement Angélus, ce monstre sanguinaire ? Alors qu'il l'avait pourchassée, qu'il avait tenté de tuer ses amis, sa famille, de libérer l'enfer sur terre…

Il avait tué Jenny. Torturé Giles…

Elle l'avait tué et jamais elle ne pourrait recommencer…

Elle avait trop besoin de lui. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Elle avait à peine survécu à son absence, telle un zombi, tentant désespérément de se reconstruire, de passer à autre chose.

Mais il était revenu. La sauvant de l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait. Ils s'étaient pardonnés mutuellement et elle l'avait retrouvé.

Comment pouvait-elle tout gâcher maintenant.

C'était impossible. Elle devait bien avoir en elle la force de se raisonner. Ils étaient des amis, ils devaient rester des amis.

Jamais plus elle ne devrait l'embrasser…

Bon d'accord, elle pouvait l'embrasser mais plus jamais ces mains ne s'insinueront sous sa chemise.

Ah, non plus jamais !

Plus jamais elle ne touchera sa peau…

Plus jamais elle ne caressera son torse si parfaitement doux…

Buffy sentait son cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas un peu plus. Toutes ses pensées bouillonnaient dans son esprit. Des visions s'imposant à ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse les repousser.

En temps normal, elle aurait couru jusqu'à chez elle, jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se serait réfugiée sous les couvertures et aurait enfouie sa tête dans l'oreiller pour crier de toutes ses forces.

C'est ce qu'elle faisait tous les soirs depuis quelques temps.

Puis, elle se serait retournée écoutant le silence simplement troublé par son souffle. Elle aurait entendu les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et son sang bourdonner dans ses oreilles. Et, comme toutes les nuits, elle aurait enfin accordé à son corps la jouissance dont elle était si dépendante à présent pour trouver le sommeil.

Elle aurait fermé les yeux et ses mains tremblantes se seraient insinuées sous le fin tissu. Elle aurait imaginé les mains d'Angel partout sur elle comme il l'avait fait ce soir… D'abord remontant le long de ses jambes, doucement,… si douces, …réalisant des petits cercles du bout des doigts. Electrisant sa peau.

Puis il aurait caressé l'intérieur de ses cuisses, la base de ses fesses, là où la chair est la plus tendre, la plus douce, la plus sensible… Elle l'aurait désiré en elle comme à chaque fois lorsqu'elle sentait ses doigts la caresser,… son désir violent contre son corps…

Et elle jouirait enfin.

Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouverait seule comme toujours dans une chambre à peine éclairée par un filet de lumière bleutée.

C'était pathétique.

Elle était pathétique.

Il fallait que ça cesse.

**Suite**


End file.
